Slender Dream
by Double Star Productions
Summary: The Story of how me and my friends TOLD everybody to watch out for slender man, but the others didn't listen, so we get to KICK BUTT!


**SLENDER DREAM.**

_Listen to what you hear, For the Slenderman is near…_

We saw the signs,

Slenderman was coming,

We told the whole school, but they didn't listen,But we built a safe room anyways. Just to be safe.

Everyone thought we were crazy, we told them they'd be sorry.

But, they just said, 'See you loons at parent/teacher conference night!'

"UGH! They are the loons, I hope they get killed first!" I said at lunch time. Me and my friend were the popular kids at school, we had the best parties, the most friends, and we were kind!

"Don't they know to Listen to the smart ones?" said Sian.

"We could've saved their lives, but they refused to listen, I think we can ALL agree, THEIR going first." Said Amanda.

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Isabella. She RAN to our table.

"Hi Izzie, did you hear about the signs of the Slender?" asked Delaney.

"Yeah, and I believe you guys, before it's night, I'm going to hide on the roof, slender can't spot me there!" said Izzie.

"Well at least SOMEONE'S smart." Said Ari, my best friend.

"We're going to start building the safe house during Lunch recess." Said Rita.

"Let's start after we finish lunch!" said Yesenia.

So we started to build the safe house. By the time MUSIC was over, we were finished.

"This should be strong enough." I said.

_Three Hours later…_

"Everybody's here, let's head to the safe room guys." I Said.

We hid in the safe room with supplies. The teachers and parents were talking. And the others in the gym were playing.

It was a stormy night, the rain was falling down from the sky.

The first roll of thunder crashed,

A scream was heard from the gym, then,

_SLIIIICE_!

-silence-

"What was THAT?!" I said,

"idk, but we better stay low, because what if-" Rita was inturuppted by another roll of thunder,

But this time, SLENDER notes appeared on the walls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed in fright, what we didn't know was,

HE was outside.

"SHH! Stay quiet, he's here!" I whispered,

But Delaney screamed on purpose, and then, Slenderman BURST in through the door.

We hid behind him, Then RAN to the gym.

But what we saw was horrifying,

Because what we found ALL the kids who didn't listen to our warning, DEAD on the floor, blood all over them, some with basketballs and dodgeballs and volleyballs in their arms or near them.

"Oh no, He got them…."

"SEE? I TOLD you they were the first to GO!" I said.

"We're the only survivors, WE are the one who can save the rest now!" Sian cried.

"Not for long, LOOK!" Amanda Screamed.

For Slenderman was right behind us, waiting for us to run.

We ran out the gym, and then we ran to the girls bathroom,, and we hid in the far back.

"THAT was tough!" I said, I leaned on the wall, but the square my hand was on pushed back.

"WOAAAAH" we all said when the wall moved to the side.

There was 7 weapons, one for each of us,

A rifle.

A hammer,

A knife,

A gun,

A chainsaw,

A bazooka,

And a Slingshot.

"We can use these to KILL SLENDERMAN!" said Ari.

So, we grabbed the weapon of our choice,

Delaney had the hammer, Rita had the Knife,

Sian had the Chainsaw, Amanda had the Rifle, Ari had the Bazooka, and I had the gun, (because I am EPIC!)

We all waited at the entrance to the bathroom, -Inside it of course, what Idiots would ambush a killer OUTSIDE of the safe spot?-

We screamed once, Then waited, He didn't come.

We screamed a second time, He was near.

"Well, I guess this was a FAIL" said Amanda.

"Let's scream ONE MORE TIME!" I said.

We screamed, SUPER loud, and he came in, but when he did, we all said,

"SAYONARA SLENDY!"

We had killed him, then later we found a revival potion. Then we revived the people who had failed to survive.

"So, what did we tell you? YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED!" I said.

They just looked down, then walked away.

After that, we Broke the locked door open, all of us.

And our Parents went to the parking lot with us, and drove home with us.

We NEVER spoke of that night again, at least at home, and at school. It was ALLLL we could talk about.

We all told everyone the signs, and to watch out for them.

A Month later,

we Saw the Signs again.

Apparently,

HE.

IS.

NOT.

DEAD.


End file.
